Tango straconych
by Tamara0
Summary: Historia pewnego dziewczęcia, które świat jeśli zna to jako obwód kaliningradzki. Trochę o ambicjach, trochę o niespełnionych marzeniach, trochę o nadziei na lepsze jutro. Między "Rosja" i "Prusy", bo jest nawet Północny Cypr, a Obwodu ni chu chu...
1. Chapter 1

**Tango straconych,  
bo gdyby człowiek wiedział, że upadnie, to by sobie usiadł…**_  
by „Tamara Demowa"_  
Luty 2011

Europa Środkowowschodnia. Epoki zmian. Lata 1945-1991, koniec 2009 oraz początek 2010 roku. Trochę mielenia polityki, nawet bez słowotoku. Czasami poplątana chronologia, ale mam nadzieję, że bez większych poślizgów. Nastrój? Nie potrafię pisać komedii. Czasem wyjdzie mi jakiś ciekawy gag, ale na tym się kończy.  
Pisane w stanie dzikiego upojenia Kazikiem, nonsensopedią i cytrynową Aqua'ą, jakkolwiek się to pisze. Narracja na zmianę pierwszo- i trzecioosobowa, coby pokazać też trzeźwiejsze spojrzenie na świat. Sponsorowane przez Rozdwojenie Osobowości.  
Wielkie podziękowania dla wszechwiedzącej Cioci Wikipedii oraz inspirującego Fandomu.

W rolach głównych: **Laura Lappan** (fanmade) jako Obwód Kaliningradzki, **Iwan Bragiński** jako Rosja.  
W rolach drugoplanowych: **Taurys Laurinaitis** jako Litwa, **Raivis Galante** jako Łotwa, **Gilbert Beilschmidt** jako Prusy, **Jekatierina** jako Ukraina.**  
**Epizodycznie:**Estonia**, **Białoruś**, **Polska** plus jacyś tam wspomniani.

**No to co? Enjoy?**

* * *

**Raz – bo siła sugestii to za mało.**

- Iwan, proszę cię…  
- Sestra, nie.  
- Pomagałam ci w tylu sytuacjach! Nie jesteś w stanie…  
- Nie.  
- Potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy! Zobaczysz, ludzie w końcu…  
- Nie martw się o nich. Radziłem sobie z buntami przez tyle lat, poradzę sobie i teraz.  
- Feliks do spółki z Gilbertem – drugie imię zabrzmiało wyjątkowo jadowicie w moich ustach – i paroma znajomymi pewnie powiedziałby co innego.  
W jednej chwili atmosfera w pokoju zgęstniała. Pogodny uśmiech, jaki Rosja zwykł nosić na twarzy uciekł pod szafę, by nie musieć oglądać jego reakcji.  
- Sestra, mam dla ciebie dużo cierpliwości. Więcej, niż dla kogokolwiek na świecie. Nie naciągaj jej.  
Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść, aż knykcie niebezpiecznie pobielały. Nie śmiałam uderzyć własnego przełożonego – czy raczej brata, bo przecież on nazywał mnie siostrą. Bynajmniej nie w obecnym stanie rzeczy. I nie, kiedy ten trzymał za paskiem nieśmiertelny kran, a ja miałam do obrony jedynie dyżurny, plastikowy długopis, tkwiący w kieszeni na piersi.  
Chociaż, gdyby tak zdjąć tą gaśnicę…  
- Czy to wszystko?  
Głos Iwana znów przemienił go z wiecznego dziecka w silnego mężczyznę. Nie lubiłam, gdy tak się zmieniał. Nagle przeciął powietrze, dając do zrozumienia, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje.  
- Tak. – Odwróciłam się od okna, w które gapiłam się bezmyślnie przez większą część spotkania. Wróciłam do stołu, gdzie leżała papierowa teczka z rozbebeszoną zawartością. – Z mojej strony tak.  
- Doskonale. – Uśmiech małego chłopca nieśmiało wychylił się spod szafy. – Do svidaniya!  
Wyszedł, nie męcząc się zamykaniem drzwi.  
Powietrze uleciało ze mnie, jak z dziurawego materaca.  
Ta historia nie zmieniała tempa bodaj od sześćdziesięciu lat. No, może Iwan stał się odrobinę spokojniejszy, a jego dom trochę opustoszał, ale poza tym… Wszystko pozostało takie samo. Nie przepadałam za zmianami. Miałam ich dość po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Jeśli można nazwać je ostatnimi – ale takie rzeczy wybacza się dziewczynie, która nie pamięta, kiedy się urodziła…  
Dawno, dawno temu nazwano mnie Laurą. Dlaczego właśnie tak? Kto? Nie wiedziałam. Nie pamiętałam. Zresztą, czy to ważne? Byłam – i jestem – tylko niewiele znaczącą krainą, która niewiele ma do gadania w kwestii historii świata. Przez długi czas po prostu byłam – nie żeby mi to jakoś specjalnie wadziło. Żyłam spokojnie, monotonną egzystencją, godną niemalże Hondy Kiku. Tyle że on miał jakieś tam cele. Miał swoje tradycje. Miał coś, czego mógł się kurczowo złapać. Mi tego brakowało. Od dawien dawna bowiem ktoś decydował o moim losie. Najpierw były to plemiona pruskie, które w gruncie rzeczy nie za dobrze pamiętam. Gdzieś w XIII wieku rozgościł się u mnie Gilbert Beilschmidt, by w 1945 roku, po długim okresie dość ciekawej współpracy, wykopał go Iwan Bragiński… I zniknęła Laura, by pojawiła się Larysa. Zniknął Königsberg, by pojawił się Kaliningrad i cały Obwód Kaliningradzki; oczywiście pod patronatem Pana w Kremowym Płaszczyku… Wszystko się zmieniło. Nie potrafiłam jakoś określić, w którą stronę.  
Westchnęłam, gdy gdzieś z zakamarków pamięci wypełzły stare, lekko zamazane wspomnienia. Przed oczami śmignęły pomieszane obrazy z przeszłości. Zamrugałam gwałtownie, by się ich pozbyć i bezwiednie sięgnęłam palcami do niemal niewidocznej już jasnej linii, znaczącej lewy policzek. Od lat próbowałam nauczyć swoją pamięć wybiórczości. Na razie wychodziła mi tylko przewlekła skleroza.  
Spojrzałam na zegarek. Piętnasta dwadzieścia. Dwadzieścia minut temu miałam być w domu. Przeklęty Iwan i jego przeklęta władza!  
Teraz już nie ma co się spieszyć. Larysa zaraz zadzwoni, Larysa się usprawiedliwi… Powoli sięgnęłam po walające się na stole dokumenty. Połowy z nich nawet nie czytałam. Przejrzałam nagłówki, żeby wiedzieć, o czym w ogóle z Iwanem rozmawiać. Niewiele mnie one obchodziły. Zwykle wolałam działać, niż bawić się w biurokrację. Wystarczyło, że moi ludzie je sprawdzili. Ufałam im. Być może niesłusznie, ale mimo wszystko wierzyłam, że mnie nie zawiodą. W końcu ja ich nigdy nie zawodziłam!_  
Aż do dzisiaj_ – odezwał się upierdliwy głosik gdzieś z tyłu czaszki, podejrzanie podobny do iwanowego. Czułam, jak grymas wściekłości powoli wykrzywia mi usta. Bo jak niby mam wytłumaczyć podwładnym, że Iwan nie ma zamiaru pomóc? Że ma ich, najprościej mówiąc, głęboko w dupie?  
Oparłam się pokusie wyżycia na bogu ducha winnym stole. Poskładałam do końca wszystkie mniej lub bardziej ważne karteluszki, wcisnęłam je byle jak do teczki i opuściłam pomieszczenie.

_Pokój nie był duży. Pod ścianą, która kiedyś pewnie była biała, stała wysłużona kanapa. Nad nią wisiał obraz. W mdłym świetle lampy porzuconej w kącie pomieszczenia, przypominał raczej rozmazaną plamę. Na środku stały trzy rozklekotane krzesła. Otaczały równie rozklekotany stół. Na stole kawał żelastwa, przy odrobinie wyobraźni przypominający radio. Cicho buczało, ale nie wydawało się mieć jakichś głębszych chęci nawiązania łączności.  
Co jeszcze? Ano jeszcze okno, za którym widać było ni mniej, ni więcej, jak koniec świata. Za sfatygowaną firanką i równie sfatygowaną, popękaną w kilku miejscach szybą, leżało odłogiem rumowisko. Stosy kamieni, cegieł, kawałków metalu, popękane rury, zerwane linie energetyczne. Nie było ciał. Ludzie nie byli głupi. Uciekali, gdy tylko widzieli na niebie cienie samolotów, a w ostatnim czasie stanowiły one niemal stały element krajobrazu. Wojenka przechodziła tędy, kiedy tylko chciała i zostawiała za sobą odór zniszczenia.  
W zamku zgrzytnął klucz. Coś kliknęło cicho i do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna. Miał na sobie granatowy, ubłocony mundur i oficerki, które pewnie jeszcze niedawno były czarne. Teraz przypominały raczej brązowe gumowce. Nie nosił hełmu. Chyba nigdy nikomu nie udało się przekonać Gilberta Beilschmidta, by założył hełm. Jego platynowe włosy stały ponad to.  
Prusy odłożył na stół karabin, zwieszający się do tej pory z jego ramienia. Opadł na krzesło. Mebel skrzypnął żałośnie, ale nie poddał się i dzielnie wytrzymał ciężar mężczyzny. Ten zaczął majstrować przy radiu.  
- Czekałam.  
Albinos gwałtownie podskoczył, szarpnął karabin i wycelował w fałdy zasłon, okalających brzegi firanki. Ta rozsunęła się ze zgrzytem i z półmroku wyłoniła się postać dziewczyny. Twarz otulały wręcz absurdalnie długie, płowe włosy. W świetle lampy błysnęły oczy, bez cienia litości w tęczówkach. Oczy zaprawione w boju. Oczy, które zadawały śmierć. Oczy, których długo bała się Europa.  
Oczy, których czerwień powoli przechodziła w purpurę.  
Gilbert zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedział, co się dzieje. Nie był głupi. Za nic w świecie nie przyznałby się do tego, nawet Ludwigowi, ale… Prusy zwyczajnie się bał._

Do Kaliningradu dotarłam kilka ładnych godzin później. Klnąc, na czym świat stoi, wpadłam do mojego gabinetu w siedzibie dowództwa Floty Bałtyckiej. Chyba tylko tutaj mogłam być pewna, że nikt nie ośmieli się podsłuchiwać rozmów, jakie prowadzę. W środku, mimo późnej pory, wciąż na mnie czekali – trzech mężczyzn, Igor, Miron i Jurij. Nie doceniałam ich cierpliwości… Albo ciekawości – jak kto woli. Nie byli jakoś specjalnie ważni dla kraju, ale to chyba było jedną z ich największych zalet.  
- Sądząc po twojej minie, nie poszło ci najlepiej – usłyszałam, zamiast powitania. Nie żebym jakoś specjalnie go oczekiwała.  
- Nie poszło najlepiej? Ten idiota zwyczajnie mnie olał! – Rzuciłam teczkę na biurko, opadłam ciężko na obrotowy fotel i odchyliłam się do tyłu. Tak, przede wszystkim wyprostować plecy. Królestwo za masaż! Nogą wprawiłam mebel w ruch, kręcąc się jak na karuzeli. – Przysięgam, gdyby tylko jego szef był trochę mniej czujny…  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Słyszeli tego typu tyrady średnio pięć razy dziennie. Powinni się już do nich przyzwyczaić. Powinni, a jednak wciąż tylko wzdychali z dezaprobatą.  
- Dobrze wiesz, że Iwan nie odda ci Kaliningradu tak łatwo – odezwał się Igor. – Jest dla niego zbyt cenny.  
- Wiem. I dlatego to jest tak cholernie frustrujące.  
Zatrzymałam się. Oparłam łokcie na blacie biurka i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Następnym razem pojadę pociągiem. Albo jeszcze lepiej polecę samolotem. Tak, to dobry pomysł.  
Miałam ochotę krzyczeć. Albo najpierw udusić Iwana. O tak. Najpierw złapać go za gardło, przycisnąć do ściany i udusić. Dusić, dusić! A byłam przecież tak beznadziejnie bezsilna…  
- Co teraz masz zamiar zrobić?  
Czyj to był głos? Nieważne…  
- Nie wiem – wymruczałam. – Dajcie mi się z tym przespać. Jutro dam wam znać, co dalej.  
- Ludzie chcą odpowiedzi już teraz.  
- A ja im jej nie dam. – Wyprostowałam się i spiorunowałam mężczyzn wzrokiem. Tak, jestem kobietą. Jestem tylko kobietą. Ale życie nauczyło mnie, jak radzić sobie z płcią przeciwną, jej oślim uporem, humorami i przekonaniem o wyższości. Na psychologii znam się raczej łopatologicznie, ale w praktyce czasami tyle wystarczało. – Jak nie chcecie dostać czymś rykoszetem to idźcie już do domów. Spotkamy się pojutrze, o ósmej. Muszę podzwonić w parę miejsc, odwiedzić starych kumpli. Igor, ty zostań.  
Nie usłyszałam sprzeciwu. Nigdy go nie słyszałam. Moje rozkazy były wykonywane bezwzględnie, nieważne, jakie by były, czego by dotyczyły. Tu było wojsko.  
Tu był Kaliningrad.

_Skulona dziewczyna siedziała w jednym z wielu pokoi ogromnego pałacu. Kazali jej czekać. Po prostu siedzieć i czekać, aż ktoś łaskawie przyjdzie i ją do siebie zabierze. Czuła się jak osierocone dziecko, którego tak naprawdę nikt nie chce. Albo chcą wszyscy. W każdym razie i tak nie trafi do domu, do którego chciałaby trafić…  
Bawiła się kosmykiem długich włosów, które rozsypały się po posadzce falą o słomianym odcieniu. Przez tyle lat była z nich tak dumna… Tak o nie dbała… Tylko dzięki nim nie brano jej za mężczyznę! I Gilbert tak lubił się nimi bawić… Często siadał obok i po prostu wtulał w nie nos. Laurę to irytowało, lecz nie protestowała. Ale teraz były ledwie namiastką swojej dawnej świetności. Końcówki, niby na złość właścicielce, porozdwajały się. Postrzępiły. Gdy wreszcie wzięła gorącą kąpiel, zaczęły wypadać. Laura była zrozpaczona…  
Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko… Pamiętała, jak opatrywała rany Gilberta, wracającego ze swoich licznych potyczek – najpierw z Litwinami, później z Polakami… Pamiętała, jak razem świętowali utworzenie suwerennego państwa… Pamiętała, jak razem gratulowali Fryderykowi I koronacji, jak musiała stopować docinki Gilberta pod adresem mężczyzny… Pamiętała też, jak Gilbert rozpływał się nad bodaj wnukiem owego króla… Jak go nazywał? „Stary Fritz"?… Pamiętała, jak wraz z Beilschmidtem katowała Łukasiewicza za jego wybryki, gdy część jego terenów należały do Prus… Pamiętała wybuch I, później II wojny światowej. W jej pamięci zawsze było mnóstwo dziur, które zaklejała jakimiś drobnymi epizodami, ale te najważniejsze wydarzenia prezentowały się czysto, klarownie i bardzo dokładnie.  
Ale wszystkie te epizody odnosiły się do Beilschmidta. Gilberta. Prus Wschodnich. Gdzie był teraz? Cholera go wie! Zostawił ją! Tak po prostu! Jakby chciał powiedzieć: „bierzcie ją sobie, nie jest mi już do niczego potrzebna"!  
Skuliła się bardziej na zimnej podłodze i otuliła szczelniej popielatym płaszczem. Nawet nie zauważyła, że to płaszcz Bragińskiego! Od bardzo długiego czasu nikt nie nadszarpnął jej zdrowia tak, jak ten barbarzyńca ze wschodu. Osobiście wyciągnął ją z pustego mieszkania Prusaka. Nie miała siły, by się dalej bronić. Od wielu dni dokuczała jej gorączka, była bardzo słaba i potwornie zmęczona. Iwan opowiadał o klęsce Gilberta, o wywieszonej białej fladze, o zwycięstwie Armii Czerwonej. Laura nie wierzyła. Nie chciała wierzyć.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z niemrawym skrzypnięciem. Dziewczyna wciąż jednak tuliła twarz do zgiętych kolan, jak gdyby były jedyną realną rzeczą w tym wirze dziwności. Nie chciała wiedzieć, kto przyszedł. Modliła się w duchu, by to wszystko okazało się snem. Koszmarem, z którego zaraz obudzi ją zachrypnięty głos Gilberta, albo dzwon wieży kościelnej…  
- Wstań, sestra, jedziemy do domu – usłyszała łagodny, niemal kojący głos. Ktoś położył jej potężną rękę na ramieniu. Była zimna. Gdy do pokoju wpadł przeciąg, owionęła ją ostra woń spirytusu.  
Mężczyzna, widząc, że Laura nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć, widocznie uznał, że zasnęła. Jedną rękę włożył w zgięcie między kolanami, drugą podparł plecy. Dziewczynę zaskoczyły delikatne, choć zdecydowane gesty Rosji. Mimowolnie otworzyła w końcu oczy i ujrzała nad sobą fiołkowe spojrzenie.  
- Dobrze, że jednak nie śpisz. – Wygiął usta w łagodny uśmiech. – Mam ci dużo do powiedzenia! Bo wiesz… Teraz zamieszkamy razem na jakiś czas… Może nawet na zawsze? Bo ja chciałbym, żeby…  
Reszta słów nie dotarła do uszu Laury. Odwróciła twarz. Myślała, że zacznie płakać, ale nawet na to zabrakło jej sił.  
Iwan niósł dziewczynę do samochodu. Dużo opowiadał o tym, co się stało, o nowym domu, o tym, jak bardzo jest potrzebna Związkowi Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. I oczywiście, jak bardzo się cieszy, że może ją nazywać „sestrą". Laura nie odezwała się ani razu, ale on nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Lubił mówić, robił to z wielką pasją. Nie robiło mu różnicy, czy prowadzi dialog, czy monolog.  
Dotarli do samochodu. Pięknie wypucowana Emka stała sobie na podjeździe i warczała na wszystkich, którzy ją mijali. Iwan popatrzył na nią z jakąś taką czułością, po czym otworzył tylne drzwi, ułożył Laurę na siedzeniu i sam wepchnął się do środka. Musiał się zgarbić, bo głowa nijak nie chciała się zmieścić, a i tak szorował nią po suficie. Wydawało mu się to nie przeszkadzać. Dziewczyna – czy to z braku miejsca, czy po prostu ze zwykłej bierności, oparła mu głowę na ramieniu. Gdy przejechali kawałek i samochodem zaczęło trząść, opadła na jego kolana. Bujanie, miękkie uda Iwana pod głową i jego ciepły płaszcz na plecach sprawiły, że zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej senna, niż była do tej pory. Nie słuchała, o czym Rosja rozmawiał ze swoim szefem. Zasnęła._

* * *

**Emka** – Chodzi o samochód produkcji rosyjskiej GAZ M-1. Można sobie poczytać chociażby na Wikipedii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dwa – bo wymazać wszystkiego się nie da.**

Igor rozsiadł się wygodniej na sofie pod oknem, a pozostała dwójka zasalutowała krótko i wyszła. Zapadła cisza.  
Najpierw podeszłam do barku. Chwilę w nim grzebałam, aż znalazłam butelkę czystej, dwa kieliszki i zmęczoną życiem paczkę papierosów. Butelka była otwarta, ale wciąż pełna. Zastanawiałam się chwilę, kiedy mogłam ją odkręcić…? W końcu westchnęłam tylko i wróciłam do biurka.  
- Myślałem, że nie palisz – stwierdził zdumiony mężczyzna i przesiadł się na krzesło naprzeciw mnie.  
Często tak razem siadywaliśmy. Moje mieszkanie otaczały zwykle stada pań plotkujących – nie tylko emerytowanych – więc z pewnością byłabym na ustach połowy osiedla „bo prowadzam się i bo och, jaki on jest stary, bo ja dziecko". Stąd do domu miałam rzut beretem, a Igor był głównym sponsorem miejscowych taksówkarzy.  
- A ja myślałam, że Iwanowi bardziej zależy na bezpieczeństwie swojej floty. – Polałam.  
Wypiliśmy.  
Wódka paliła w gardło, ale przecież o to chodziło. Chciałam, żeby paliło. Nie potrafiłam się spijać, ale przynajmniej ciężej mi było utrzymać myśli w jednym miejscu. Przestawałam dreptać w kółeczko.  
- Jak idą przygotowania? – zapytałam w końcu. Nie lubię takiej ciszy. Nie takiej.  
Igor przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o co mi chodzi. W końcu zaskoczył.  
- Staramy się, ale nijak. Ludzie boją się rewolucji.  
- Czemu mnie to jakoś nie dziwi? – Otworzyłam pogniecioną paczkę. Wyjęłam papierosa i przyjrzałam mu się krytycznie. – Kurwa, nawet one zamokły.  
- Gdybym poleżał z pół roku w ciemnej szafie w czasie powodzi to pewnie też bym zamókł.  
Odchylił połę marynarki, by sięgnąć do kieszeni, ale machnęłam tylko ręką.  
- Aj, nie po to się męczyłam te pieprzone pół roku, żeby teraz dać sobie spokój. – Znów ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i przez rozchylone palce obserwowałam, jak Igor sprawnym ruchem napełnia kieliszki. – I nie sądzisz, że powódź w naszej sytuacji to zbyt mocne słowo? Widziałeś, co się dzieje na południu?  
Wypiliśmy.  
- Widziałem. I szczerze to niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Słyszałem, że zapowiadają następne odwilże. Jak Iwan nam nie pomoże to w końcu podzielimy los Czech, Polski, czy Austrii. I możemy się szykować na wewnętrzny kryzys. Kolejny.  
Wypiliśmy znowu. I znowu.  
Cały czas zastanawiałam się, co skłoniło szefa Iwana, by dał mi tak dużą swobodę działania. Nie było mi może wspaniale z czterdziestką posłów na karku, ale przynajmniej mogłam wtedy na kogoś bez skrupułów zrzucić winę. A teraz? Teraz miałam na karku większość dowództwa floty, piechoty. Lotnictwo tylko obserwowałam. Nie znam się na samolotach. Mojego nazwiska co prawda świat miał nigdy nie zobaczyć, co zresztą bardzo mi odpowiadało, ale i tak musiałam sama się tłumaczyć ze wszystkiego, co robiłam. Generałowie… Psioczyli na mnie, na moje fochy, na mój sarkazm, na to, że muszą słuchać. Co mogłam o nich powiedzieć? Że byli. Tyle.  
Z drugiej strony, miałam, z czego być dumna. Żadna kraina nie miała takich praw, jak ja! Ale co z tego, skoro moim przełożonym został Iwan we własnej ogromnej osobie?  
W dodatku wciąż miałam koszmary. Przeszłość to paskudna sprawa i ciągle wisiała nade mną, jak kat nad biedną duszą. Od paru nocy wciąż i wciąż budziłam się nad ranem, mając przed oczami zakrwawioną, ale uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha twarz Gilberta. Czasem przyobleczoną w prusacki hełm z pawim piórem, czasem taką po prostu. Niby nic, a jednak…  
Słyszałam, jak pani Steinbach wykłócała się z szefostwem Feliksa o przywileje na polskim poletku. Wciąż dziwiłam mu się, że nie pojechał do domu Ludwiga, żeby swoim zwyczajem narobić zadymy. Był do tego zdolny – wiedziałam o tym aż za dobrze – a jednak siedział cicho. Ale pomijając już kwestię felkowego temperamentu… Ludzie nie mogą zbyt długo żyć w pokoju. Wyciągają cudze stare brudy, żeby zakryć swoje własne. To jest wpisane w ich geny, czy co?  
Nie wiedziałam.  
Igor też nie wiedział.  
Wypiliśmy za to.

_Obudziła się długo później. Skulona na rozgrzanej pościeli, pachnącej trochę wywietrzałą naftaliną. Było jej przyjemnie ciepło i nawet wygodnie. Długo zastanawiała się, czy otworzyć oczy, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Rozkleiła powieki lewego oka, gdyż prawe wciąż zatopione było w poduszce. Odchyliła nieco pierzynę. Ujrzała skromnie urządzony, ale przestronny pokój. Jak bardzo różnił się od tego, który zajmowała przez ostatnie kilka lat! Dwa duże okna wpuszczały do środka promienie słoneczne. Idealnie wybielone ściany aż raziły w oczy. Wisiało na nich kilka obrazów. Bliżej nieznani ludzie patrzyli na nią z wyższością. Meble wykonane z identycznego, ciemnego drewna, zdawały się należeć do jednego kompletu. Obok łóżka stała mała szafka nocna, na którym spoczywała szklanka i dzbanek z przeźroczystą cieczą – miała tylko nadzieję, że to woda. Podciągnęła się na łokciach. Przy ścianie stała jeszcze masywna szafa, a pod oknem – nieduży stolik, przy nim dwa krzesła obite czerwonym pluszem. Drewniana posadzka wyglądała, jakby nikt dawno z niej nie korzystał.  
Laura odgarnęła kołdrę i zobaczyła, że ma na sobie długą, białą koszulę nocną. Przez chwilę czuła się, jak w szpitalu. Zrzuciła bose stopy na podłogę i powoli wstała. O dziwo nie kręciło się jej w głowie. Odruchowo sięgnęła za ucho, by chwycić palcami kosmyk włosów. Te jednak zostały ciasno zaplecione w długi, sięgający ud warkocz. Na policzku wyczuła bandaż, albo plaster. Ciężko jej było określić. Lewą dłoń również miała obwiązaną białym opatrunkiem.  
Ruszyła do drzwi. Ściany trochę oślepiały ją swoją bielą, ale starała się wbić wzrok tylko w drewniane skrzydło. W końcu nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte. Usta wygięły się w nieme „o", a Laurę opanowało uczucie paniki. Starała się szybko uspokoić. „Przede wszystkim dowiedz się, gdzie jesteś" – powtarzała sobie w myślach. Obrazy niewiele jej mówiły. Niby skądś mordy kojarzyła, a jednak nazwiska starannie uciekały w głąb czaszki. Rozchyliła firanki. Za szybą ujrzała park. Pokój musiał znajdować się na jednej z niższych kondygnacji, bo gałęzie skutecznie uniemożliwiały rozeznanie się w terenie. Musiało też być lato, bo słońce w najlepsze zalewało ogród, a drzewa obrośnięte były zielonymi liśćmi. Podeszła do szafy i rozchyliła potwornie skrzypiące drzwiczki. Pusto. Szafka przy łóżku również niewiele pomogła. Zrezygnowana usiadła na pościeli, gdy usłyszała gdzieś zza ściany bicie zegara.  
Raz… dwa… trzy…  
Siedem… osiem… dziewięć…  
Coś trzasnęło, a za drzwiami usłyszała kroki i wtórujące im przyciszone głosy. Nie rozpoznawała słów, choć język był dziwnie znajomy.  
Zamek odezwał się niemrawo i drzwi stanęły otworem.  
Na progu stał Raivis Galante.  
- O! – Srebrna tacka spadła na podłogę, a jej zawartość potoczyła się po pokoju. Mętny płyn rozlał się po posadzce. Huk poniósł się echem po korytarzu, a Laura zamknęła powieki, jakby w geście obronnym przed hałasem.  
Łotwa rzucił się na kolana, żeby ratować lek, choć raczej nie było co zbierać. Pozostało tylko powycierać. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i zgarnęła z podłogi leżącą koło jej stopy tubkę, zapewne z jakąś maścią. Podała ją roztrzęsionemu kuzynowi. Ten spojrzał na nią z ziemi i, wciąż wystraszony, odebrał lek.  
- P-pan Rosja prosił… Żebym zmienił opatrunek… – Spojrzał znacząco na jej dłoń.  
Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła na łóżko. Raivis podszedł do niej i trzęsącymi rękoma rozwinął szarawą taśmę. Na wierzchu widniała czerwona plama, która pewnie niedawno była poparzeniem. Chłopiec delikatnie nasmarował ją maścią i obwiązał świeżym bandażem.  
- Jestem w Rosji? – Zaskoczył mnie mój własny głos. Brzmiał strasznie; jakbym nie używała go co najmniej kilka dni.  
Galante skinął głową. Wprawnie zapiął materiał agrafką i z wahaniem przybliżył dłoń do policzka. Wywróciłam oczami i odwróciłam lewy profil, żeby ułatwić mu zadanie. Odkleił plaster, sprawdził, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Sięgnął w końcu po dzbanek, stojący na szafce nocnej i nalał do metalowej miseczki trochę wody. Dało się wyczuć, że starał się być delikatny – Laura zastanawiała się, czy z natury, czy z rozkazu – ale i tak policzek zapiekł ją, gdy Łotwa dotknął rany wilgotnym ręcznikiem. Dostrzegła na nim ślady skrzepniętej krwi.  
- Jaka jest sytuacja? – Świeży plaster na chwilę zatrzymał się w powietrzu, by po chwili kontynuować drogę i w końcu osiąść na policzku dziewczyny. Pytanie jakoś samo wymknęło się z jej ust. Chciała, by zabrzmiało naturalnie, flegmatycznie, jakby była tylko ciekawa, ale i tak wywołało kolejną falę dreszczy u młodszego kuzyna.  
- P-pan Rosja… – Przełknął głośno ślinę. – Zawołam go. On… On opowie… – Laura skinęła głową, co wyraźnie uspokoiło Raivisa. – Przyniosę ubranie. – Pozbierał brudne opatrunki, maści i skierował się do drzwi.  
- Dlaczego trzymacie mnie pod kluczem?  
Raivis zastygł z dłonią na klamce. – P-pan Rosja… On kazał, ż-żeby… – Odwrócił się i ujrzał ciepły uśmiech Laury. Zmusiła się, by go posłać, tak. A niech się dzieciak cieszy! – Bo pani… – Znów się zająknął.  
- Dobra, nieważne – rzuciła. – Tylko go szybko zawołaj, dobrze?  
Raivis ukłonił się i wyszedł. Tak, ukłonił się. Chłopiec, który nigdy nie chciał podać jej ręki, teraz pochylił przed nią czoło.  
Klucz zgrzytnął w zamku._

Siedziałam po turecku na swoim łóżku, w swoim pokoju, popijając herbatę, oglądając wieczorne (czy raczej nocne) wydanie wiadomości. Gdy te się skończyły, skakałam jakiś czas znudzona po kanałach, szukając mniej lub bardziej interesującego filmu. Nic ciekawego nie znalazłam, więc wyłączyłam odbiornik, odłożyłam pusty kubek i zanurkowałam pod kołdrę. Mieszkanie od dłuższego czasu było niedogrzane, ale niezbyt mi to przeszkadzało. Potrafiłam się dostosować i zaakceptować sytuację, jaka by nie była. Przywykłam więc i do chłodu – nawet tego styczniowego. Zawsze można się przecież cieplej ubrać, a rozebrać nie zawsze się da. I nie zawsze wypada.  
Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie obchodziły mnie zasady savo… savua…  
Mniejsza z tym…  
Ułożyłam wygodniej głowę na poduszce. Odgoniłam widmo spotkania, jakie czekało mnie rano. Dam sobie radę. Jak zawsze. Trochę będę lała wodę, trochę po improwizuję. Może w międzyczasie coś mądrego wymyślę._  
A jak nie?_  
A jak nie to oni coś wymyślą! Niech się wreszcie na coś przydadzą!  
Zaczynam gadać jak Feliks.  
Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po kościach, kojąc wreszcie nerwy. Zdobyczny rum, jakiego zwykłam dolewać sobie do herbaty, wciąż delikatnie szczypał i grzał moje gardło. Czułam, jak powoli wpadam w ramiona Morfeusza.  
Nagle usłyszałam potworny huk.  
Nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi, usiadłam gwałtownie. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. W pokoju było ciemno. W sumie było już pewnie po północy. Niczego szczególnego nie zauważyłam. Żadnego najmniejszego ruchu. No tak. Pewnie jakiś bezpański kot znów narobił rabanu przy kontenerach. Nie ma się czym martwić.  
Nie byłoby, gdyby nie drugi huk.  
A po nim jeszcze kolejny.  
Wyskoczyłam jak oparzona z łóżka. Głowa zamruczała ze złością, gdy gwałtownie nakazano jej utrzymać pion. Wreszcie dostrzegłam, co jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Żaluzje. Gdy wchodziłam do mieszkania, były kremowe, a nie pomarańczowe. Dałabym sobie za to lewą rękę uciąć. A przecież jestem leworęczna, co tak często przyprawiało Iwana o dobry humor. Bo to takie zabawne – pisać lewą ręką, trzymać w niej łyżkę, nawet pistolet!  
Za oknem wyraźnie działo się coś niedobrego. Kolejne huki, odgłosy strzałów. Gdzieś jechał samochód na sygnale. I krzyki ludzi. Przede wszystkim.  
Sięgnęłam po sznurek, którym unosiło się żaluzje. Pociągnęłam, ale nic się nie stało. No tak. Zablokował się. A tyle razy obiecywałam sobie, że go naprawię! Uklękłam na pustym, zimnym parapecie i rozplątałam guzła, jaki utworzył się przy mechanizmie. Znów pociągnęłam delikatnie i oszołomiona spojrzałam przez okno.  
Krzyk utknął gdzieś przy krtani, oczy nie chciały wierzyć w to, co widzą. Mózg powoli przetrawiał fakty, starał się je skojarzyć… Ale nie potrafił. Nie chciał. Nie mógł.  
Kaliningrad znów płonął.  
Obudziłam się z krzykiem.

_Laura siedziała przy stoliku i wpatrywała się z nienawiścią w bogu ducha winną zawartość filiżanki, stojącej przed nią. Raivis albo musiał mieć dobrze zapłacone, albo ktoś na niego dobrze ryknął, bo latał koło niej, jak ten przysłowiowy kot z pęcherzem. Przyniesiona przez niego herbata była słaba i nijaka, ale przynajmniej mokra i ciepła. Łotwa niestety nie zwrócił jej kochanego munduru, ale w sumie spodziewała się tego. Zresztą – pewnie był obszarpany i zniszczony, o ile w ogóle jeszcze „był". Chłopak zdobył za to białą koszulę, ciemne spodnie w kant, kamizelkę i marynarkę. Dziewczyna dziękowała mu w duchu, że nie wyskoczył z kiecką do kostek, bo by mu ją własnoręcznie wcisnęła do gardła. Ciekawe, czy o tym wiedział?  
Wskazał też wąskie drzwi, których wcześniej jakoś nie zauważyła, prowadzące do niewielkiej łazienki, gdzie mogła się jako tako umyć. Galante poczekał, by znów zmienić opatrunki i założyć nowe na ramionach, po czym szybko uciekł.  
Herbata była gorzka. Cholernie gorzka. Nie lubiła gorzkiej herbaty.  
Zamek ponownie zgrzytnął. Tym razem krótko i stanowczo. Po chwili zawtórowały mu drzwi i uraczyły Laurę wątpliwą przyjemnością obejrzenia fizjonomii Iwana.  
- Sestra! Tak się cieszę, że się obudziłaś! – Rosja podszedł do niej i uścisnął serdecznie dłoń. – Mówili mi, że gorączka nie ustąpi przez długi czas, ale miałem nadzieję, że szybciej wydobrzejesz. – Usiadł na krześle obok. Musiało być mocne, albo wyprofilowane specjalnie dla niego, bo nawet nie jęknęło. – Wiedziałem, że byle choróbsko cię nie załatwi!  
Uśmiech wiecznego dziecka. Taki miły, a tak irytujący.  
- Nie martw się! Jeszcze jakiś czas musisz posiedzieć w domu, bo choroba niedoleczona to jednak dalej choroba… Ale za parę tygodni koniecznie musisz się wybrać ze mną na spacer – Rosja trajkotał w najlepsze. – Mój dom jest teraz taaaki duży! I wreszcie nie jest pusty! Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przez chwilę mieszkaliśmy razem? Wtedy było tu tak cicho, zimno… Nie było nawet z kim pogadać, czy wypić. A teraz niewiadomo, do kogo zagaić najpierw!  
Laura zdusiła w sobie chęć wyskoczenia przez otwarte okno. Odkryła na nodze bardzo mało ciekawą szramę, która z pewnością nie umiliłaby jej manewru. Ciekawe, że gdy tylko ją dostrzegła, zaczęła boleć przy chodzeniu… Autosugestia – ot i broń przyszłości.  
- I wiesz… Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! – Wstał i wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. – Chodź. Pokażę ci coś, co z pewnością trochę ożywi tą wisielczą minę! A później zjemy jakiś dobry obiad, da?  
Choć bez entuzjazmu, dała się wyprowadzić z pokoju._


	3. Chapter 3

**Trzy – bo nowe i nowe, a o starym zapomnieć.**

Sny mają paskudną tendencję do sprawdzania się w bardzo złym ich kontekście. I równie paskudne wyczucie czasu. Bo akurat w tym i tym dniu, o tej i o tej godzinie. I co z tego, że ktoś-tam ma inne plany i że władza chce inaczej. Bo sen chce – to sen musi dostać!  
Ale lubią też niespodzianki. Takie miłe. Nawet.  
Z rana rozdzwoniły się telefony. Zapewne gdybym miała ich więcej, musiałabym, w ramach porannej gimnastyki, latać od słuchawki do słuchawki, ale jakiś mądry duszek poradził mi, by unieszkodliwić aparat, jakim jest telefon stacjonarny. Ekranik komórki był o tyle miły, że informował mnie, kto właśnie się dobija. Zresztą, gdybym ją też obezwładniła, ktoś tam wyżej na górze by się zdenerwował i poleciałyby stołki, zapewne gdzieś w stronę mojej głowy.  
Pierwszy zadzwonił Igor. Dobrze mi się z nim współpracowało. Pokusiłabym się o stwierdzenie, że zajebiście – bo zawsze wszystko wiedział pierwszy i nie omieszkał mnie o tym informować. W słuchawce najpierw coś okropnie zatrzeszczało, później dosłyszałam głos mężczyzny: „włącz wiadomości, powinno cię to zaciekawić" i się rozłączył. Przekopałam pokój w poszukiwaniu pilota i w końcu uruchomiłam odbiornik. Trafiłam niemal idealnie, bo na „intro" programu.  
Bla, bla, bla… I w ogóle, i w szczególe… O!  
- Dziesięć tysięcy mieszkańców Kaliningradu wyszło na ulice miasta, by wziąć udział w protestacyjnej akcji opozycji – mówiła dziennikarka. – Zebrani domagali się dymisji premiera Władimira Putina i Gieorgija Boosa, gubernatora obwodu kaliningradzkiego. – Na ekranie pojawiły się nagrania z kamer, ukazujące mrowie krzyczących ludzi. – Mieszkańcy Kaliningradu protestowali między innymi przeciwko podwyżkom podatku transportowego i opłat za usługi komunalne. Mimo, że lokalne władze w ostatnim momencie podwyżki niektórych opłat odwołały, ludzie masowo przyszli na demonstrację…  
Rozciągnęłam usta w szeroki uśmiech. Nareszcie, nareszcie, nareszcie!  
Wyłączyłam telewizor, wpadłam do korytarza. Wciągnęłam na nogi oficerki, zerwałam z wieszaka płaszcz i szalik. Czarnobiały szalik. Znalazłam jeszcze klucze od mieszkania i motocykla, zakneblowałam drzwi wejściowe i zbiegłam na dół, omal nie zabijając się na klatce schodowej.

_Nie szli długo. Zatrzymali się przy czwartym pokoju na prawo od tego, w którym dziewczyna się obudziła. Iwan wciąż gadał. Zdążył jej wyjaśnić, że ten pokój teraz jest tylko i wyłącznie jej i że dlatego zakazał wnosić do niego mebli i czegokolwiek zmieniać. Sama miała go sobie urządzić, żeby się jej dobrze mieszkało. Rosja rzucił jednak luźną uwagę, że „sam chętnie pomoże przy wyborze mebli i ozdób". Chętnie? Owszem i BARDZO chętnie, a nawet na pewno.  
Kazał jej zamknąć oczy, żeby nie psuć efektu.  
Iwan zamknął drzwi i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Przez myśli Laury przemknęło pytanie: „Czy oni tu wszystkich zamykają?". Istny dom bez klamek… Prawie, bo klamki w sumie były.  
- Możesz otworzyć oczy.  
Rozchyliła powieki.  
Pokój był jeszcze bardziej pusty od jej małego apartamentu, ale też mniejszy i nie tak sterylnie czysty. Stał tutaj tylko jeden mebel. Łóżko. Duże, z pewnością wygodne. Jego właściciel musiał głęboko spać, bo słychać było głęboki, miarowy oddech.  
- Podejdź – zachęcał ją Iwan. Jak małą, wystraszoną, onieśmieloną dziewczynkę. Sam wydawał się być zachwycony własnym pomysłem.  
Podeszła. Iwan cały czas dyszał jej w kark. Czy raczej w czubek głowy… Miała szczerą ochotę poprosić go, by przestał.  
W pierwszej chwili chciała krzyknąć, w drugiej uciec, w trzeciej nogę przeszył okropny spazm bólu, więc plecami oparła się ciężko o Rosję. Ten uznał to chyba za podziękowanie, bo przytulił ją mocno. Nie, nie zgniótł jej żeber. Było blisko, ale nie. Po prostu ją przytulił.  
- I widzisz, teraz wszyscy możemy być razem. On z pewnością będzie zachwycony, nie sądzisz? – Bragiński nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Laura znów go nie słuchała. – Jestem pewien, że też się ucieszy, że tu jesteś. Tylko musi się obudzić… Wiesz, jest teraz taki słabiutki… Takie chucherko… Ale wyleczymy go. Już mam dla niego nawet zajęcie! Bo wiesz, tacy jak on nie lubią siedzieć w miejscu. Wiem o tym. Dlatego dostanie zajęcie, żeby mógł mi pokazać, czy to dobrze, że dałem mu szansę…_

Milicja miała się nie wtrącać. Znaleźli się co odważniejsi, którzy mimo wszystko próbowali zaprowadzić porządek, ale tłum szybko ich wchłonął, przeżuł i wypluł.  
Minęło sporo czasu, zanim udało mi się przekonać milicjantów, żeby zrezygnowali z interwencji. Nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, ale dostali rozkaz, to trzeba było wykonać. A mieli mnie bezwarunkowo słuchać. Choćby nie wiem jak głupi rozkaz by był.  
Nie mogli mi tego zepsuć! Nie po tym wszystkim! Nie, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się namówić ludzi, żeby podnieśli raban! Nie, kiedy wreszcie dotarłam do tych, którzy mają dość! Nie było łatwo, ale się udało! Znalazłam! Igor mi pomógł, oczywiście… Ale jednak znalazłam. Byłam z siebie cholernie dumna.  
Bo byli oczywiście tacy, których cała ta chora sytuacja irytowała. Jedni wpadali w panikę, inni próbowali ją wykorzystać, jeszcze inni próbowali udowodnić, że mają coś z kameleona i umieją się przystosować. Chociaż chyba wszystkich po równo wkurzała. Woleliby inaczej. A nie zawsze się da, bo nie zawsze się ma jak, z kim, za co i kiedy.  
Teraz wszystko miało się zmienić.  
Trochę na wzór tej polskiej, powstała u nas Solidarność. Prawdziwa, solidarna Solidarność. Miała wszystko naprawić. Miała być takim promykiem nadziei. Ktoś mądry powiedział, że „w Rosji dają nam wybór: jajecznica, czy omlet. Trzymając się tej metafory, w Solidarności zebrali się ludzie, którzy nie lubią jajek.". I faktycznie. Nie spotkałam się z głosami „tutejszych", które jasno mówiły, żeby zamknąć pomysł w szufladzie. Bali się, nie byli pewni – to oczywiste – ale byli też trochę ciekawi, co ta chora „Lappanka", jak czasem mnie nazywali, sobie znowu wymyśliła. Bo pomysły głupawe miała często, ale jakoś tak zawsze wychodziły na dobre…  
Więc może teraz też…  
Nie „może"! Na pewno! Na sto procent! Na tysiąc!

_Jedli obiad. Nie. Właściwie to nie. ON jadł, ona obracała bezmyślnie widelec w palcach i piła kolejną herbatę. Strasznie chciało jej się pić.  
Iwan wciąż trajkotał. Miał wielkie plany. Wielkie zamierzenia. Tak dużo pracy, a tak mało czasu… Chociaż nie! Ktoś taki, jak on, czasu miał aż nadto. To ludzie nigdy z niczym nie mogli zdążyć. Matuszka Rosja była przecież wieczna. Tak, jak co roku przychodził w odwiedziny Generał Mróz, tak jak co roku na Maslienicę cała Rosja pogrążała się w ciemnościach, tak jak… Tak jak działo się wiele innych rzeczy – tak Iwan również miał trwać na wieki wieków.  
Bragiński siedział u szczytu długiego stołu. Miał doskonały widok na resztę swoich domowników. Bo nie byli tu tylko we dwójkę, oczywiście, że nie. Laura zajmowała drugi szczyt. Po prawej stronie miała kolejno Raivisa, Eduarda i Taurysa. Po lewej siedziała Jekatierina i Natasza. Łotwa, co ciekawe, wciąż chciał rozmawiać z nową lokatorką. Półgębkiem i przy pomocy Katjuszy objaśniał jej niektóre skróty myślowe Rosji. Wciąż wielu rzeczy nie rozumiała, ale zapewniali, że się przyzwyczai. Przywyknie do nowej sytuacji… Oni mieszkali tu zaledwie kilka tygodni, a już wydawali się doskonale przystosować!  
Tasia nie spuszczała z Iwana wzroku. Spijała każde słowo z jego warg, jakby był co najmniej ósmym cudem świata. Wyrocznią. Prorokiem. Objawieniem. Jekatierina uśmiechała się, ale był to uśmiech dziwny, wymuszony. Taurys co chwila rzucał nieco przelęknione spojrzenia na Białoruś, ale ta nie zwracała na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Eduard rozmawiał. Naprawdę konwersował z Iwanem. Raivis zdawał się mieć wszystko w nosie i wciąż szeptał z Laurą.  
Nie. Z Larysą. Iwan powiedział, że „Laura" to brzydkie imię. Takie nierosyjskie, takie… Nieodpowiednie! Bo przecież ona potrzebowała zmian. Poprawiał w niej wszystko. Zaczął od akcentu. Gdy zamieszkała z Gilbertem, musiała oduczyć się odruchowego używania pruskiej mowy. Nauczyła się więc niemieckiego. Teraz znów miała zapomnieć. Wyplenić. Wbić sobie do głowy język rosyjski…  
Dziobnęła bez entuzjazmu kawałek mięsa wołowego. Jak go nazywali? Stroganow? A była pewna, że wymawia się to przez trzy „o".  
- Larysko, coś nie tak?  
Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok na Iwana. Dłubała we wciąż pełnym talerzu, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak delikatnie oznajmić Rosji, że nie ma na jedzenie ochoty.  
- W porządku. – Nabiła kawałek wołowiny na widelec i zmusiła się, by wsunąć go do ust. Smakował niezgorzej.  
- Wyglądasz jakoś blado – brnął dalej mężczyzna.  
- To pewnie to światło.  
Rosja nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się i znów zagadnął o coś Eduarda. Taurys wymruczał coś pod nosem, co wprawiło gospodarza w jeszcze lepszy humor.  
Posiłki zawsze tutaj tak wyglądają?  
Po minie Raivisa wnioskowała, że tak.  
- Wiesz, sestra – podjął jakiś czas później Iwan – mogłabyś ściąć te włosy.  
Herbata polała się po stole, tworząc na obrusie brązową rzeczkę. Katjusza zerwała się z krzesła i pobiegła do kuchni po ścierkę.  
- Jestem pewien, że ładniej by ci było z krótszymi, nie sądzisz?  
Wstał, powoli okrążył stół. Laura miała ochotę uciec. Nie! Nie jej włosy! NIE!  
Iwan zamyślił się na chwilę. – Feliks… Znasz Feliksa, prawda? – Skinęła głową i odchyliła się nieco w krześle, gdy Rosja dotarł do niej w końcu. – On też chyba tak myśli. – Iwan ujął w palce cieniutkie kosmyki.  
Do jadalni wpadła Katjusza. Widząc Iwana, stojącego przy Laurze, zdębiała nieco, ale w końcu przypomniała sobie o ściereczce. Podeszła do stołu i bez słowa zajęła się osuszaniem go.  
- To… To chyba nie będzie konieczne. – Laura potrząsnęła stanowczo głową, odgarnęła włosy na plecy, przerzuciła przez ramię. Jak szalik.  
A dopiero zaczęła je ratować…  
- Katjuszko - Iwan zwrócił się do siostry – mogłabyś się tym zająć? Masz takie wprawne ręce!  
- O-oczywiście, Rosyjko. – Jekatierina nie śmiała odmówić bratu. Zrezygnowała z ratowania obrusu i zerknęła w stronę Larysy.  
W głowie dziewczyny już powstawała cudowna wizja martwego Bragińskiego._

Protest skończył się tak szybko, jak się zaczął. Niestety rynku nie udało nam się zająć i skończyło się na peryferiach… Ale lepszy rydz, niż nic, prawda?  
Nie zmienia to faktu, że w sumie… To nic nie zdziałaliśmy…  
Nie chciałam tego przed sobą przyznać, ale klęski jakoś nie przestawały mnie prześladować. Gdy już myślałam, że coś się poprawi, że jest szansa na zmianę – na nowe życie! – natychmiast uciekała. Tak po prostu wymykała mi się spomiędzy palców. Wyprzedzała o kilka kroków, machała wesoło i gwałtownie przyspieszała… I śmiała się – wstrętnym, iwanowym uśmiechem. Tym razem nie dam jej forów. Niech sobie będzie, jaka chce. Niech ma mnie za idiotkę, nieudacznika, ale ściągnę ją do siebie, choćby siłą.  
Minęło kilka dni. Styczeń się skończył, Luty miał się całkiem fajnie. Któregoś wieczoru wpadłam na bardzo głupi pomysł. Igor i Miron, z którymi siedziałam przy knajpowym stoliku, niemal mnie wyśmiali. Dlaczego niemal? Jak to mówią – trafił swój na swego. Wariat z wariatem dogada się najlepiej, a ja znalazłam takich aż trzech. Mogli wyśmiewać metody, ale nigdy nie wyśmiali pomysłu.  
- Mój znajomy wybiera się do Moskwy – stwierdził po chwili ciszy Miron. – Pewnie będzie leciał helikopterem, może się z nim zabierzesz.  
- Doskonale. Zadzwo…?  
- Daj mi dwie minuty.  
Miron podniósł się z narożnika, wyjął komórkę i odszedł gdzieś w stronę baru. Rozmawiając, zamówił sobie drugiego drinka. Chyba miał zamiar dzisiaj razem z Igorem wspomóc naszą taksówkową społeczność. Chociaż pewnie w tym go nikt nie przebije. Kilku kierowców dawało mu już zniżki!

_Laura… Nie… LARYSA. Dziewczyna nowa, całkowicie odmieniona.  
Dzień, jak co dzień. Gabinet. Duży, niezbyt krzykliwie ozdobiony – bo on nie miał cieszyć oczu. Miał pokazywać, że tutaj podejmuje się ważne decyzje. Że tu jest ważne miejsce. Miał pokazywać wyższość, władzę, ale jednocześnie sprawiać przyjazne wrażenie. Naiwni w nie wierzyli. Co inteligentniejsi zgrzytali zębami.  
Za biurkiem siedział Iwan. Przeglądał plik papierów, ale widać było, że myślami był gdzieś daleko. Tuż za nim stał Taurys. Na baczność. Naprężony, jak struna. Patrzył ciągle w jeden punkt, na klamkę drzwi, znajdujących się dokładnie na wprost. Łotwę i Estonię gdzieś wywiało. Larysa wiedziała, gdzie, ale obiecała, że Wania się nie dowie. Była jego małą pupilką – razem z Litwą, choć ten otrzymywał z tego tytułu nieco niższe profity. Bo ją Iwan rozpieszczał, jak się dało. Na swój własny sposób.  
Nie pozwalał jej na swobodę. Wciąż dyktował, co, gdzie, kiedy i jak ma robić. Ale tylko ona miała prawo mu się odszczekiwać. Tylko ona bez większych skrupułów pyskowała. Wania uwielbiał się z nią bawić. Nie, nie jakoś… „perwersyjnie". Po prostu – grali w karty i w szachy, chodzili na spacery. Rosja często spijał się niemiłosiernie, ale dziewczyna nauczyła się, jak postępować z nim w takim stanie. Zignorować, pożartować, namówić, żeby walnął się na łóżku, lub innej sprzyjającej powierzchni płaskiej… Ostatecznie nie musiała być płaska, ale to już zależy. Bardzo sporadycznie wybuchał, co działało zdecydowanie na jej korzyść. Zwykle uśmiechał się, gadał trochę od rzeczy, ale gdy Larysa też się uśmiechała, był bardziej jak miły wujaszek, niż jak postrach Europy. I całego świata.  
Licia miał się trochę gorzej. Jego Iwan też bardzo kochał. Tylko tak… Trochę inaczej. Nie lubił, gdy Taurys nadto się oddalał, przez co Litwa większość swojego czasu spędzał właśnie u boku Wani. I dziwnym trafem chłopakowi się to nie podobało. Larysa wcale mu się nie dziwiła. Od kiedy mieszkali razem, bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Wspominali stare dzieje. Taurys nie obwiniał jej za wojny – oboje śmiali się z głupoty własnej, Gilberta i Feliksa.  
Pewnej nocy Litwa wślizgnął się do jej sypialni. Obudził ją, nadeptując na skrzypiącą deskę.  
- Przepraszam… Masz tu gdzieś wodę utlenioną? Na dole nie ma, a Raivis ostatnio zmieniał ci tu opatrunki…  
- No je… – Ziewnęła. – Jest w łazience. A co?  
- Nic… Mogę?  
- No… Tylko cicho, bo cały dom obudzisz…  
- Jasne.  
Litwa zniknął za drzwiami małej łazienki, a Larysa opadła z powrotem na poduszkę. Chwila. Po cholerę mu woda utleniona w środku nocy? Wstała i, najciszej, jak potrafiła, ruszyła za Litwą.  
Taurys siedział na stołku, tyłem do lustra i próbował wygiąć ręce pod jakimś niebotycznym kątem, by sięgnąć łopatek. Krzywił się przy tym strasznie. Jego koszula wisiała na jednej z rurek-zamachowców, które lubiły malować na kończynach Larysy piękne siniaki. Spojrzała w lustro. Jego plecy znaczyła siatka czerwonych pręg różnego rozmiaru i kształtu.  
- Co on ci znów zrobił?  
Chłopak podskoczył na krześle i wywalił na dziewczynę oczy. Westchnęła, podeszła do niego, odebrała buteleczkę. Ten usiadł z powrotem, spojrzał smętnie w lustro. Larysa skropiła wodą utlenioną urywek waty, który po chwili wylądował na kręgosłupie Taurysa.  
- To wygląda okropnie… Mówiłam, żebyś zamykał drzwi na klucz. – Zignorowała jego syki i znów przyłożyła watę do pleców. – Widziałeś, jaki wrócił. – Odłożyła buteleczkę i pochyliła się nad szufladą. – Jak jest w takim stanie do głowy przychodzą mu naprawdę dziwne pomysły. Słucha się, to się wie. – Znalazła bandaż. – Podnieś ręce. Obwiążę ci to jakoś, żeby nic paskudnego ci się nie zalęgło…  
- Nie słyszałem, jak wróciliście… Zawsze je zamykałem. Tylko dzisiaj, jakoś tak… – Oczy mu się zaszkliły. Widziała to w lustrze. – Och, jak ja bym chciał mieć szczęście Feliksa…  
Bandaż zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Taurys szybko otarł oczy. Nawet w półmroku łazienki widać było wyraźnie, że poczerwieniał po same uszy.  
- Nisko upadłem… Płakać przed kobietą… Nie, nic nie mam do ciebie! Ani do kobiet! Ja tylko…  
Zakryła mu usta dłonią.  
- Ciszej, bo wszystkich pobudzisz. I podnieś te ręce.  
Skończyła obwiązywać jego tors.  
- Wiesz… Kto by nie chciał? – Widząc jego uniesione brwi, dodała: – No a propos Felka. Jak my staliśmy do bozi po rozum, to on wolał oblegać inną kolejeczkę… I chyba mu się opłaciło. – Schowała resztki waty i wodę utlenioną. – Ale zobaczysz. Jeszcze kiedyś będziemy wolni. U Wani bywa zabawnie, ale nie na tak długo.  
Stanęła obok Taurysa i przejrzała się w lustrze. Minęło tyle lat, a ona wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do nowej fryzury. Katjusza faktycznie odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty. Mimo wszystko Larysa nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wygląda, jak młodsza wersja Iwana, z nieco dłuższymi kosmykami z tyłu. To było dziwne.  
I znów przestała być kobietą… Chociaż Taurys twierdził przecież, że nią była, prawda?  
- Pomożesz nam?  
Głos Litwy wyrwał ją ze smętnych rozmyślań. Przez chwilę miała szczerą ochotę powiedzieć „jasne!", ale przypomniała sobie twarz Bragińskiego, gdy parę tygodni wcześniej odwiedzali Gilberta w „jego" NRD. Ludzie odnajdywali coraz ciekawsze sposoby na przechytrzenie muru berlińskiego. Jedni szyli wielkie balony, inni budowali motolotnie… Ktoś nawet przerzucił nad murem, między budynkami linę, zarzucił na nią bloczek i zwyczajnie przejechał na drugą stronę! Gilbert musiał się ostro tłumaczyć…  
- Licia… – Larysa widziała, że przez twarz Taurysa przebiegł jakiś dziwny tik. – Pomogę na tyle, na ile będę mogła. A jeśli nie pomogę, to z pewnością nie zaszkodzę.  
Na razie pomogła mu założyć koszulę, żeby nie zsunął sobie bandaży, pożyczyli sobie dobrej nocy i wrócili do łóżek._

* * *

„**w Rosji dają nam wybór (…)"** – cytat pochodzi stąd: wyborcza.p l/1,76842,8288432,Solidarnosc_Teraz_Kaliningrad_.html

**Protest w Kaliningradzie** – Bodaj 30 stycznia 2010. Taka perełka znaleziona w tak zwanym międzyczasie: wiadomosci24.p l/artykul/rosyjska_opozycja_protestowala_w_kaliningradzie_

**Ucieczki przez mur berliński **– No cóż, życie w NRD łatwe ani przyjemne dla gawiedzi nie było, więc Niemcy wiali do swoich zachodnich kolegów, jak tylko mogli… Jedni z musu, inni na przekór, ale zawsze, nie? W każdym razie przytoczone przez Laurę sytuacje zaczerpnęłam z filmu „Mur berliński: Ucieczka na wolność". Swoją, serdecznie polecam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cztery – bo wszystko wszystkim, ale na nasze wyjść musi!**

Wybiła ósma, gdy mocno niewyspana wkroczyłam na Chrabowskie lotnisko. Helikopter stał już na stanowisku, a załoga biegała w tę i z powrotem. A to, bo brakowało paliwa, a to, bo brakowało gaśnicy – _Na cholerę wam tam gaśnica? Jak coś się zapali to i tak spieprzymy się na dół!_ – a to, bo brakowało pilota. Miałam szczerą ochotę kogoś ochrzanić. Ochocie jednak nie towarzyszyła siła, za to nie brakowało przy niej mocno niewyspanego gardła. O tej porze wydawało zwykle dźwięki przypominające raczej rzężenie trzydziestoletniej wołgi niż głos słodkiego dziewczęcia.  
Gdy w końcu ruszyliśmy była ósma czterdzieści-coś.

_Rosja był tego dnia dziwnie przybity. Larysa widziała, jak snuje się po domu. Kilka razy sprawdzała schowek w kuchni i stwierdziła, że nie ruszył ani jednej butelki wódki, a trzymali tam ich pokaźny zapas. Codziennie rano wypijał kieliszek „na rozgrzewkę". Codziennie wypijał jeden po obiedzie. Codziennie wypijał też kilka na zakończenie dnia – żeby opić sukcesy, jakie odnosił. Nie wspominając o tych kilku(nastu?) kieliszkach, które wypijał w tak zwanym międzyczasie. Nigdy się specjalnie z tym nie krył. Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do zionących od niego oparów alkoholowych, które czasem wystarczały, żeby wprowadzić Łotwę w stan lekkiego upojenia. Ba! Wania nie był żyłą! Częstował swoich domowników – nie od parady tak chwali się słowiańską gościnność. Słowianie – i Bałtowie – jednak tylko sporadycznie z poczęstunku korzystali. To nie było na ich głowy.  
Ale dzisiaj nie ruszył ani jednej buteleczki._

Lot trwał, jak na moje oko, strasznie długo. Lecieliśmy, lecieliśmy, lecieliśmy… Troszkę pobujało i lecimy dalej… Cieszyłam się tylko, że dostałam wielkie słuchawki, bo pewnie wyskoczyłabym przez małe okienko gdzieś nad Wilnem. No, może wytrzymałabym do Mińska, ale wizja spotkania Nataszy jakoś niezbyt mi się uśmiechała. Rodzina rodziną, ale ta dziewucha… No nie powiem, żeby mnie przerażała – musiałam się na nią uodpornić, jeśli chciałam dalej spijać śmietankę bycia tą „naj" dla Wani – ale z pewnością nie należała do ulubionych członków rodziny. I znajomych. I ogólnie.

_- Wołałeś mnie?  
- Tak, tak… Siadaj…  
Iwan siedział w fotelu, przy rozpalonym kominku. Miła atmosfera, rodzinna rozmowa przy trzasku polan… Nie, coś tu było nie tak. Larysa za dobrze znała Iwana. Widziała jego markotną minę. Widziała, jak plątał się po domu. Ani razu dzisiaj nie bił Raivisa. ANI RAZU. Inna sprawa, że nie widziała Łotwy od śniadania… No właśnie… Gdzie on się podziewał? Gdzie ktokolwiek się podziewał…?  
Dom znów opustoszał… Larysie się to nie podobało…  
- Oni chcą odejść – przeciął wreszcie ciszę Iwan. – Myślą, że lepiej im będzie osobno. Znów chcą mnie opuścić.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Bo i co miała powiedzieć? Pozwoliła, żeby z ust Rosji powoli sączył się monolog.  
- Są tak uparci… I po co im to? Żeby poznać trochę świata? Tu jest nasz świat, nasz dom… Tu się urodziliśmy i tu powinniśmy zostać. I na cóż nam ten zachód? Wymyślają tyle nowych rzeczy, że to niby ułatwi życie, a przecież nie jest nam to potrzebne. Dajemy sobie radę sami. Bez nich.  
Wstał.  
- Powiedz, że pójdziesz za mną. Że nie pozwolisz, żeby świat ich pożarł. Że pomożesz mi przywrócić im zdrowy rozsądek.  
Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. W fiołkowych tęczówkach czaiły się dziwne iskierki. Widok był przerażający._

Dotarłam. Wreszcie. Nogi ścierpły mi okropnie. Gdy wreszcie wyskoczyłam ze śmigłowca, miałam ochotę ucałować płytę moskiewskiego lotniska. Przed oczami śmignęła mi jednak wizja zdegustowanych min kolegi Mirona oraz jego pilotów i tych ludzi, którzy przyklejali teraz nosy do szyb budynku głównego. Tak. Byłabym furorą. Istną atrakcją sezonu.  
A tak na teraz, to chyba potrzebny mi jakiś transport… Dom Iwana był spory kawałek stąd…  
- To gdzie chcesz tak konkretniej się udać? – zapytał… Zaraz, jak on się nazywał? No w każdym, pilot śmigłowca znów wystartował, a my ruszyliśmy w stronę zabudowań.  
- Na przedmieścia. Muszę się jakoś dostać do braciszka. A czemu pytasz?  
- Miron kazał mi cię odwieźć pod same drzwi. – Zachichotał. – I prosił, żeby przekazać, że nie wątpi w twoje umiejętności, a raczej w umiejętności moskiewskich taksówkarzy.  
- Dzięki, ale na prawdę nie trzeba…  
- Trzeba, trzeba. – Poprawił szalik i zapiął płaszcz pod samą brodę. – Miron oberwie mi łeb, jak ci się coś stanie, a nie chciałbym przez resztę dnia się zastanawiać, czy ujrzę jeszcze rodzinę.  
Jego głos nie zabrzmiał wcale, jakby to był żart. Po chwili milczenia zaśmiał się jednak, więc mu zawtórowałam. I obiecałam jeszcze sobie solennie, że wszystko wszystkim, ale najpierw to ja oberwę to i owo Mironowi.

_Coś w środku Larysy krzyczało (ba!__ – __darło się w niebogłosy!), że bezpieczniej będzie dłoń uścisnąć. Rozsądek? Serce? Nie, coś troszkę inszego. Wpływ Iwana. Jego bardzo długa, mozolna i toporna edukacja. Wyplenić, wyplenić, wyplenić! Wszystko wyplenić! Zasadzić nowe! Bo lepsze! Bo nasze! Bo zero zgniłego zachodu! Bo zachód fuj, be i nie cacy!  
- Nie wymagaj tego ode mnie. Proszę.  
Oczy Iwana rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.  
- Ty też? – Cofnął rękę, jakby Larysa była co najmniej czymś zarażona. – Sestra, nie mów, że ty też. Proszę, kurwa!  
Nie odpowiedziała. Rosja i tak wiedział, że już jest na straconej pozycji, bo dziewczyna niełatwo zmieniała zdanie, gdy już do czegoś doszła. A Larysa… Larysa w duchu świętowała. Prowadziła małą, wewnętrzną bitewkę z własnym zdrowym rozsądkiem, który nakazywał jej wiać możliwie jak najdalej. Ale ona postanowiła tu wytrwać. Siedziała i bezczelnie patrzyła prosto w jasne oczy Iwana, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie. Kto dłużej wytrzyma? Kto pierwszy się podda? Czyje spojrzenie będzie silniejsze?  
Larysa powiedziała sobie tylko: „Teraz, albo nigdy" – i wstała._

Dowiedziałam się, że ma na imię Jakub. Jak? Ano spotkał kolegę. Tak, przypadkowo spotkani na lotnisku koledzy rządzą.  
A więc… Jakub dowiózł mnie bezpiecznie pod samą bramę domu Bragińskiego – i zwiał, czym prędzej. W sumie to wyszło mu to na dobre. Mógł bez skrupułów oświadczyć Mironowi, że słowa dotrzymał i dowiózł mnie do domu. Co później? A to już moja broszka…  
Sporo się tu zmieniło, odkąd się wyprowadziłam. Byłam tu później tylko trzy, może cztery razy. Za każdym razem byłam tak ciężko zajęta wymyślaniem drogi ucieczki, że niespecjalnie się rozglądałam. Większość spraw załatwialiśmy telefonicznie, albo w biurze Iwana – a ten trzymał sprawy służbowe z daleka od domu.  
W końcu zebrałam się w sobie i szarpnęłam za bramę. Zamknięta. Dojrzałam topornie wyglądający zamek, który pewnie dało się też otworzyć pilotem. Domofonu nigdzie nie widziałam. Nie chcą cię wpuścić drzwiami – wejdź oknem… Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Małe osiedle domków jednorodzinnych nie było zbyt bogate – w okolicy znajdowały się może ze dwa nowe domy, reszta pamiętała „stare, dobre czasy". Nie spodziewałam się więc kamer. Problemem był właśnie dom Iwana, wyraźnie odcinający się na tle reszty, chociażby gabarytami podjazdu. I ogrodu. I samego domu, który – jak pamiętałam – ciągnął się jeszcze w głąb parku. I własny park posiadał, a co! Nie, nie był ani cudownie piękny, ani bogaty. Rosja jednak mnóstwo kasy włożył w szczegóły. Ładny ogród. Ładny samochód. Mocna barykada wokoło.  
„No nic, załatwimy cię inaczej" – przebiegło mi przez myśli. Upewniłam się, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i wskoczyłam na bramę, żeby kilkoma zręcznymi ruchami przejść na drugą stronę.  
Oczami wyobraźni ujrzałam Gilberta, przełażącego przez raczkujący jeszcze mur berliński… Aj, kobieto, niskoś upadła.  
Otrzepałam płaszcz i ruszyłam w stronę domu.

_W Rosji panował prosty i jakże niezawodny układ. „Albo jesteś z nami, albo jesteś przeciwko nam". Nie ma niczego po środku. Albo czyste dobro, albo czyste zło. I o ile sojusznik był tym dobrym i na prawdę mógł cieszyć się życiem, o tyle „wróg" – który niejednokrotnie po prostu nie chciał mieszać się w całą tą kołomyję – musiał czym prędzej zejść władzy z oczu, chyba że wolał odczuć na własnej skórze, dlaczego świat tak długo drżał przed Rosjanami. I niejednokrotnie wciąż drży.  
Larysa długo spacerowała po szlabanie, oddzielającym dwa obozy. W jednym i w drugim wrzało. Oba się nie lubiły, oba miały całkowicie różne cele i ideologie. Każdy jednak chciał wyłączności na… Na wszystko.  
Teraz barykada zaczęła się chwiać niebezpiecznie. Ludzie, którzy stali po jednej stronie, masowo zaczęli przebiegać na drugą. Sporadycznie – odwrotnie. Tylko desperaci i zdrajcy zawracali. Reszta wolała się sparzyć – ale w słusznej sprawie.  
- Jeśli każesz mi wybierać, zrobię to – szepnęła. – Ale nie bądź później zaskoczony.  
Iwan nie wierzył w to, co słyszy. Larysa była jakaś inna. Owszem, widywał ją już taką – zazwyczaj, kiedy próbował uderzyć Łotwę, gdy ten palnął coś głupiego – ale teraz, mimo wszystko, nie przypominała dziewczyny, którą znał. Kogo znał? Znał swoją malutką siostrzyczkę, którą tak bardzo chciał się zaopiekować. Chciał ją wychować, wyprowadzić na ludzi. Tak, nade wszystko chciał zrobić z niej dobrego człowieka – wedle swojej miary, oczywiście. W którymś momencie chyba przestała być siostrzyczką, a zaczęła być bardziej, jak córka… Zabrał ją z brudnego, zaplutego, śmierdzącego sierocińca, w którym poznała tylko ból i strach. Takie miał mniemanie.  
A teraz? Teraz widział przed sobą stanowczą kobietę, przed którą mógłby zadrżeć świat, gdyby tylko miała ku temu środki. Przez chwilę widział w jej purpurowych oczach dawne potęgi – z jednej strony starożytne plemiona pruskie, bawiące się przy ognisku, z drugiej pogromców średniowiecznej Europy, Zakon Krzyżacki i to, co się z niego później wylęgło. Widział też trzecią stronę, w której kiedyś upatrywał nadzieję na zmianę poglądów Larysy. Nadzieja jednak powoli się rozpływała, co mocno się Rosji nie podobało. Barykada znów zaczęła się trząść.  
- Wybieraj więc. – Założył ręce na mostku. Wyglądał teraz na jeszcze większego, niż był w rzeczywistości. – Po czyjej staniesz stronie?  
Larysa uśmiechnęła się cynicznie.  
- Po co pytasz, skoro wiesz?_

Na podjeździe, przed bramą garażową stał samochód – piękna, srebrna Wołga Siber. Och, jak ja o niej marzyłam, gdy wreszcie wyszły pierwsze modele! No tak. Marzenia. Nie stać mnie było na dom – od prawie dwudziestu lat mieszkałam w tym samym, odrapanym bloku – to co dopiero na takie auto. Raz rozmawiałam o tym z Raivisem i Taurysem. Nie pamiętam, jak to się stało, bo żadne z nas nie lubiło tematu „majętność", ale jakoś tak…  
W każdym razie, jakieś trzy tygodnie później otrzymałam najwspanialszy prezent (urodzinowy, w dodatku!), jaki kiedykolwiek chyba dostałam… Nie, niestety Wołgą dzisiaj nie jeżdżę – chociaż chyba nawet nie żałuję. Taurys, Raivis, Feliks (!) i Eduard przyjechali kiedyś do mnie samochodem Litwy – co ciekawe, z przyczepką. Przyczepka okryta była zieloną plandeką, a pod plandeką stało sobie jednośladowe cudo, zesłane mi chyba prosto z nieba. Piękna, wypucowana, lśniąca, czarna jak noc Honda Tourer. Całkiem szczerze – popłakałam się ze szczęścia.  
No ale dzisiaj nie miałam jej niestety na plecach. Dzisiaj mogłam co najwyżej popatrzeć z zazdrością na dumę rosyjskiego przemysłu samochodowego. Z ciężkim sercem oderwałam od niej wzrok i sięgnęłam do dzwonka. Nacisnęłam dwa razy przycisk i czekałam. Znów nacisnęłam – i znów odpowiedziała mi cisza.  
Iwan miał więcej samochodów? Coś mi się wydawało, że i owszem, ale po co zostawiałby to błyszczące cudo na pastwę śniegu, wiatru i pożądliwych spojrzeń całego świata?  
Okrążyłam dom i skierowałam się w stronę ogrodu. Mój braciszek uwielbiał w takie dni spacerować między drzewami – nie przeszkadzał mu mróz. Cóż, trudno się dziwić. I faktycznie, gdy przelazłam przez kolejne ogrodzenie, od razu dostrzegłam go, opartego o nagusieńką teraz jabłoń; patrzył sennie w niebo. Wyglądał, jakoś tak poetycko…  
- Sestra! – Rozpromienił się na mój widok. Rosja nigdy nikomu niczego nie wypominał. Co nie znaczy, że zapominał…

_- Nie wierzę. I ty przeciwko mnie?  
- A czego się spodziewałeś? Tylko ty jesteś tu szczęśliwy.  
Pięści Rosji zacisnęły się z całą mocą. Larysa zastanawiała się, kiedy pękną mu knykcie.  
- Postępujesz bardzo głupio, Larysko. Bardzo, bardzo głupio. Od takich decyzji nie ma odwrotu.  
- A ja nie mam zamiaru zawracać.  
Dziewczyna czekała, aż Iwan coś odpowie. Ten toczył jednak wewnętrzną walkę. Ciężko się zastanawiał, co ma odpowiedzieć, żeby zatrzymać siostrę. Jego mała dziewczynkę. Jego i TYLKO jego. Nie oddałby jej nikomu! Najlepszemu przyjacielowi! A z pewnością nie wrogom! Nie teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć!  
Larysa, widząc, że Rosja nic nie mówi, odwróciła się i skierowała do wyjścia. Jej nogi krzyczały, żeby wybiegła, ona jednak chciała zachować dumę. Zależało jej na tym teatrzyku, bo chciała pokazać Wani, jak to jest być ignorowanym. Niewiele więcej jej zostało. Duma, ośli upór i garść marzeń. Taka spuścizna po Gilbercie.  
Iwan nie miał zamiaru dać jej odejść. Nie teraz.  
Złapał ją za rękę._

- Witaj.  
Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Walczyłam, żeby moja mina nie wyglądała ani na zbyt wesołą, ani za bardzo rzeczową. I kiepsko mi to chyba wychodziło, bo zęby wygrywały na mrozie jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną melodię.  
- Może wejdziemy do środka? Pewnie zmarzłaś. – Objął mnie ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. Dlaczego musiał być tak cholernie ciepły?  
Mruknęłam potakująco w odpowiedzi i poszliśmy do domu. Tylne wejście prowadziło prosto do kuchni i tam się zatrzymaliśmy. Zrzuciłam płaszcz z ramion i powiesiłam go na oparciu krzesła. Usiadłam. Iwan powiesił swój na wieszaczku przy drzwiach i zajął się robieniem herbaty.  
- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – zagadnął Rosja, gdy woda powoli zaczynała bulgotać.  
Obserwowałam, jak najpierw zalewa torebki z herbatą, później zastanawia się chwilę, jak ją „wzbogacić". Nie miałam zamiaru się z nim o to wykłócać. Znalazłabym tysiąc powodów, dla których sama herbata byłaby najlepsza, a on i tak pobiłby je swoim firmowym uśmiechem. Ewentualnie tekstem „no ze mną się nie napijesz"? I tak mamy sukces, że nie proponował czystej…  
Postawił przede mną wzorzysty, pękaty kubek i usiadł naprzeciwko. Zastanawiałam się, co mu odpowiedzieć, a wyczekujące fiołkowe spojrzenie wcale mi tego nie ułatwiało. Wciąż jednak spuszczałam oczy na blat stołu.  
- Masz kłopoty, prawda?  
Prawda, miałam.  
- Każdy z nas jakieś ma… – Łyknął trochę płynu. – Grunt to umieć zwrócić się do właściwej osoby po pomoc.  
Tak? No może…  
- Sestra, wiem, co się działo u was pod koniec stycznia. – Znów łyknął. – Nie obwiniam cię za to, ludzie są tylko ludźmi. Nie masz nad nimi władzy. I bądź pewna, że sobie z tym poradzimy, bo…  
- Nie.  
Mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie obco. Jakby znów używała go zupełnie inna osoba.  
- Nie chcę, żebyście się mieszali.  
Iwan uniósł jasne brwi. Chyba nie tego się spodziewał.  
- Larysko, ja nie wiem, co mam teraz o tym myśleć…  
- Myśl sobie, co chcesz. – Okręciłam kubek wokół własnej osi, a moje odbicie zafalowało. – Ty naprawdę nic nie widzisz? Mówiłam, że się zbuntują. Osobiście bunt próbowałam przygotowywać. Wyszło, jak wyszło, ale dobre i to. Na początek.  
- Nie podoba mi się to, co mówisz. – Znów się napił. – Wiesz, jak u nas postępuje się ze zdrajcami, prawda?  
Zdobyłam się w końcu, by podnieść na niego wzrok. Włożyłam w niego tyle jadu, ile tylko mogłam. Niemal czułam, że purpura przestaje być purpurą. Wraca jej zdrowa, stara i jakże znajoma czerwień. Ta, którą tak bardzo kochałam…  
- Zbuntowałam się prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy Taurys, Raivis, Eduard i TWOJE siostrzyczki postanowiły stąd odejść. Wtedy udało ci się mnie zatrzymać, ale przypomnij sobie, ile wysiłku w to włożyłeś. – Po plecach przejechał mi dreszcz, gdy Rosja znów przybrał groźną minę. Pamiętałam ją. – Proszę tylko, żebyś się nie wtrącał i dał mi w końcu odejść. Dorosłam. Nie jestem już twoją malutką dziewczynką.  
Poczułam to samo, co czułam dwadzieścia lat temu. Najpierw 1990 rok – rok marzeń, postanowień i podejmowania decyzji, bardzo brzemiennych w skutki. Później rok 1991 – zbieranie plonów. Obfitych. Dla jednych były to lata szczęśliwe, a dla innych – w tym dla mnie – raczej smutne. Nic nie zasiałam, to i co miałam zbierać? Do dzisiaj tego żałowałam.  
- Sestra…  
- Nie nazywaj mnie tak więcej.  
- Posuwasz się za daleko.  
- Wiem.  
Dwa, bezczelne punkciki. Teraz byłam już pewna, że są czerwone. Rosja ich nienawidził. Przypominały mu o Gilbercie i o klęsce, jaką Rosja poniósł w jego sprawie. Niemal czułam emanującą od Wani rządzę mordu.  
- Dość. – Rosja wstał.  
Skamieniałam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pięć – bo… Bo sama nie wiem, co…**

Kiedyś, gdy byłam młodsza, myślałam, że świat należy do mnie. Byłam wolnym duchem. Mogłam robić, co mi się żywnie podobało. Raz wstawałam o świcie, by móc patrzeć, jak słońce powoli budzi się razem ze mną. Innym razem drzemała przez pół dnia, by móc wtulać twarz w miękkie, zielone kłosy traw. Nie pamiętam, żebym martwiła się czymś szczególnym. Ziemia mnie karmiła. Wystarczyło przecież sięgnąć nad głowę, by zerwać owoc! Morze mnie karmiło. Wystarczyło przecież pójść na ryby… Rzeki mnie poiły. Wystarczyło nabrać trochę wody w koszyczek z dłoni i się napić.

**Siúil, siúil, siúil a ruin!**  
**Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin!**  
**Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom…**  
**Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán…**

_Tak, to było szczęście. To były czasy, których Larysa – czy raczej Laura – kurczowo trzymała się w deszczowe dni. Gdy patrzyła na kolejne klęski plemion pruskich, gdy jej Gilbert znów wracał poraniony, gdy musiała uśmiechać się do pijanej twarzy Iwana – wspominała te obrazy. Wracała do swojego prawdziwego domu, teraz tak okrutnie okaleczonego… Wydawał się tak potwornie odległy, a jednocześnie tak bliski. Bo wystarczyło wyciągnąć dłoń…_

**Hontou wa sora wo toberuto shitte ita kara…**  
**Habataku toki ga kowakute kaze wo wasureta…**  
**Oblivious!**  
**Doko he yuku no?**  
**Tooku ni mieru ano shinkirou.**  
**Itsuka obie nagara**  
**Futari no mirai wo utsushite…**

Kiedyś, gdy trochę podrosłam, zamieszkałam razem z Gilbertem. Nie był ani specjalnie miły, ani opiekuńczy – czasem miałam wrażenie, że jestem jego matką, a on moim małym synkiem, chociaż większość Europy brała nas za parę zakochanych. Nie, nigdy nie byliśmy w sobie zakochani. Lubiliśmy się – owszem. Szanowaliśmy – tak, chyba tak, ciągle się kłóciliśmy, ale do rękoczynów, czy rzucania mięchem było nam daleko. Ale żeby zaraz miłość…? Nie, w tym nie było niczego głębszego. To była zwykła przyjaźń. Partnerstwo. Mogło się z tego coś rozwinąć – nie przeczę. Ale Gilbert zaprzepaścił swoją szansę. Sprzedał mnie, jak tanią dziwkę!

**I've been as far as you can go,**  
**I've learned a lot and now I know,**  
**You're never gonna get me on the floor again!**  
**I'm prepared to take you to the end,**  
**Never gonna play your games again,**  
**Bring your whole team and all your friends,**  
**But I hope you're listenin…**  
**Haunt me, if you want me,**  
**But I'll warn you,**  
**If you ever step to me…**

_Larysa długo się zastanawiała, co by się stało, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Ale się nie potoczyło. To prawda – Larysa i Gilbert kłócili się nie raz i nie dwa razy. Tylko zawsze Gilbert później wracał z podkulonym ogonem i prosił o wybaczenie. Ale prosił o wybaczenie LAURĘ, nie LARYSĘ. Kiedy widział, co zaczęło dziać się z jego małą siostrzyczką, nie mógł znaleźć drogi odwrotu. Mosty spalono, nowych nie budowano. Finito. Ach, no właśnie… Bo Laura była zawsze jego małą siostrzyczką. Matkowała mu, często dostawał od niej mokrą ścierką (lub czymś cięższym) po głowie, a gdy wyruszali na wojnę razem, często ratowała mu tyłek, wojując mieczem lepiej niż niejeden jego najlepszy żołnierz, ale i tak na końcu mógł liczyć na jej ciepły uśmiech, na cięty żart, na tę odrobinę nadziei i czułości. Tacy już byli – a chyba takie jest zżyte rodzeństwo, prawda? I tak w gruncie rzeczy… Wtedy chyba Laura była najszczęśliwsza – bo miała cel, którego zawsze jej brakowało._

**Bare jeg vet alt som du er.**  
**Gir deg gnist, jeg ser du er nær!**  
**Songtexte Svev med meg,**  
**La alt bli til ild!**  
**Kom hit jeg vet du vil…**

Kiedyś, gdy zmuszono mnie do zmian, byłam zrozpaczona. Nie wiedziałam, co mam ze sobą począć, jak dalej żyć… Codziennie, widząc w kuchni nóż, ciężkie grabie w ogrodzie, ostre kanty rurek w łazience, wymyślałam tysiące sposobów, jak można się nimi zabić. Rozważałam ich spisanie i testowanie, ale miałam jeden problem: krainy były praktycznie nieśmiertelne. Z jednej strony to fajne, ale z drugiej… W końcu każdego nieśmiertelność kiedyś zaczyna nużyć, prawda? Tym bardziej, gdy życie wywraca się do góry nogami i macha nimi rezolutnie. Trafia raz po raz w twarz… Mnie trafiło kilka razy; chętnie wysługiwało się zresztą rękami Bragińskiego – tylko w przenośni, bo dosłownie podniósł je na mnie tylko dwa razy. Na co dzień wystarczał jego dziecinny uśmiech i przekonanie, że robi dla nas coś dobrego. Bolało. Cholernie bolało.

**Tysyachu let my vidim zlo,**  
**Krovavym mrakom polna zemlya.**  
**Idet voĭna i golos praottsov,**  
**Zvuchit nad Mirom, zovet tebya!**

_Ale Larysa trwała przy nim. Siedziała grzecznie i tylko od czasu do czasu upominała się o swoje. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy lepiej żyło jej się pod reżimem Beilschmidtów – obu, bo przecież pracowali razem – czy może faktycznie to Rosja przyniosła jej ukojenie. Bo tak naprawdę dopiero teraz odpoczywała od wojny. W gruncie rzeczy wciąż pozostawała terytorium typowo wojskowym. Wciąż i wciąż po bruku jej ulic maszerowały ciężkie buty, wystukując na nim pieść wojenną._

_Iwan przez całe swoje życie bił wielu ludzi. Raz był to Łotwa, który znów palnął coś głupiego, raz był to bogu ducha winny Taurys, innym razem ktoś całkowicie postronny, kto akurat się nawinął. Iwan lubił bić i robił to z wielką pasją i dziecięcym uporem._  
I nadludzką siłą…_  
Larysę – swoje oczko w głowie – pobił tylko dwa razy. Wystarczyło. Dziewczyna zapamiętała to na bardzo długo. Po pierwszym razie była zszokowana. Nie sądziła, że mężczyzna ją uderzy. JĄ. Swoją MALUTKĄ DZIEWCZYNKĘ. Miał się nią opiekować!_  
Mówił przy tym, że różne są metody dydaktyczne… I że każdej z nich trzeba spróbować…_  
Wtedy, dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy leżała na podłodze, walcząc o oddech, chyba się opamiętał. Szał przeszedł, w oczach pojawiła się znajoma, łudząca dobroć. Larysa patrzyła na niego oczami pozbawionymi znajomych wojowniczych iskierek, a on się uśmiechał. Mówił, że teraz już będzie dobrze. Że znów będą rodziną, że wszystko się ułoży…_  
Następnego dnia wyprowadziłam się z domu._  
Gdy drugi raz podniósł na nią rękę, przed oczami śmignął jej ten pierwszy… Takie krótkie streszczenie pierwszego odcinka, tuż przed premierą drugiego. Najpierw poczuła piekący ból na policzku, promieniujący na całą szczękę. Później niewiele pamiętała…_  
Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyłam się bić. Wiedziałam też, jak się bronić. To nie było jakieś wyszukane „wejście smoka" – zwykłe, podwórkowe mordobicie, ale zwykle skutkowało._  
Nie na Iwana. Lepiej było pozwolić mu się wyżyć… Niech się wyładuje. Niech się zmęczy. Niech myśli, że wygrał. To go uspokoi. W końcu przecież zawsze na koniec uśmiechał się dobrodusznie i zapewniał, że teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. Nigdy nie było, ale to drobny szczegół, prawda?_  
Sam diabeł ponoć tkwi w szczegółach. Mój diabeł miał płowe włosy i chłodne, fiołkowe spojrzenie…

_- Sestra…  
Iwan wszedł do starego pokoju Larysy. Wcześniej sam ją tu przeniósł. Przecież nie mógł jej zostawić na zimnej podłodze w kuchni! Niestety nie mógł przy niej posiedzieć, gdy spała… Musiał uprzątnąć kuchnię. Herbata, nie wiedzieć czemu, umazała całą ścianę, kubek poleciał w drzazgi… I ta paskudna, czerwona plama na podłodze. Musiał to przemyć. Krew strasznie szybko zasychała, a później ciężko było ją domyć.  
- Sestra, wstań, zrobiłem śniadanie…  
Szturchnął Larysę. Nie spała. Po prostu nie miała siły ani ochoty otwierać oczu. Wania jednak nie ustępował, więc skapitulowała.  
- Dzień dobry. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Potwór o twarzy i uśmiechu wiecznego dziecka. Zdradzały go oczy; chłodne, wiecznie surowe – niczym syberyjska zima.  
- Bry… – mruknęła potwornie zachrypniętym głosem. Jeszcze czuła metaliczny posmak w gardle.  
Wania wciąż się uśmiechał. Podał jej swój płaszcz. Larysa bez słowa zarzuciła go na ramiona. W pokoju było zimno.  
Wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia powoli wypełzały na wierzch świadomości. Nawaliła, ale przecież się starała, naprawdę się starała! Przygryzła wargę, ale to jej przypomniało, że wczoraj ją przegryzła. I żebra się odezwały. Krzyczaaały…  
- Boli?  
Odpowiedział mu kolejny pomruk.  
- I widzisz, niepotrzebne to było.  
Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i położył dłoń na ramieniu Larysy. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że ma na barku stos kamieni…  
- Mam nadzieję, że już więcej tego nie zrobisz, da? – zapytał z karcącą nutą w głosie.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Wszystko ją bolało. Ubranie przy najmniejszym ruchy drapało i uwierało. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać.  
Rosja przyciągnął jej głowę do swojej piersi. Syknęła z bólu, ale zignorował to.  
- Ja was wszystkich naprawdę kocham. Chcę dla was jak najlepiej. Dlaczego wy tego nie chcecie zrozumieć?  
Wszelkie mury, barykady i hamulce Larysy nagle po prostu pękły. Płakała – tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Zanosiła się rozdzierająco, przerażona własną słabością, mimo że płuca wciąż paliły ją żywym ogniem. Z drugiej strony obiecywała sobie, że to ostatni raz. Ten człowiek nigdy już nie doprowadzi jej do płaczu. NIGDY.  
Nieświadomie, dławiąc się łzami, zaczęła nucić piosenkę. Nie do rytmu, łamiącym się głosem, ale jakoś tak__…_  
_- Maszerujcie ramię w ramię; Ku słońcu świata nowego; Wszyscy połóżcie głowy; Za przewodniczącego__…__ – Pociągnęła nosem. Wania kołysał nią w rytm piosenki.__ – __Czy słyszysz, czy słyszysz; Co tu się dzieje od lat; Jaki wokół siebie szum wytwarza ten fatalny świat; Co za fa__…_  
_- Ćśśś__…  
_Wania zakrył jej usta dłonią.  
_Znów zatęskniła za zielonymi lasami, za szumem morza, za smakiem dzikich jagód, za dotykiem porannej rosy, za widokiem dzikich jeleni, za zachodami i wschodami słońca…  
I jeszcze będzie wolna, zobaczycie!_

* * *

**Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam.**

**Piosenki:**  
1.: Celtic Woman – „Siúil a rúin"  
2.: Kalafina – „Oblivious"  
3.: Thousant Foot Krutch – „Step to me"  
4.: Christine Guldbrandsen – „Alvedansen"  
5.: Arkona – „Возрождение" [„Vozrozhdenie"]  
6.: Kult - "Po co wolność?"


End file.
